JUSTICE/Chapter 6
RENA “Yes, the scales.” Ricky said patiently to the blonde little traitor. “Wh- why would you want to know about those?” Revanche asked nervously. “What scales are we talking about?” I asked. Ricky looked at Revanche expectantly. She gulped. “The Scales of Lady Nemesis. When used on someone, it weighs their actions throughout their entire existence. If they’ve done more good than bad, the good things they’ve done come back to reward them. But if they’ve done more bad than good-” “Like the gods.” Max interjected. “They’re put through every bad thing they ever inflicted on anyone.” We stared at her for a second. “Seriously?” I asked. “Yes. Very serious. Speaking of serious, to you guys remember Sirius Black? Did any of you read those books? It was so sad when he died! And I wasn’t even expecting-” “Zyra. You’re ranting again.” Ricky said. Revanche blushed. “Right.” “That sounds…. perfect. Where can we find these scales? Does Nemesis have them?” Max asked. “No. The Olympians thought they made her to powerful, so they confiscated them.” “So where are they now?” Ricky asked. Revanche looked down. “I… I don’t know.” “Zyra,” Ricky started, “Honest! No one knows the location of the scales but the gods themselves. You’d have to ask them.” “Oh, what are we supposed to do, walk up to Olympus and ask them to hand over the implement of their destruction?” I said sarcastically. “There has to be some other way.” Max said. “Wait.” I said, remembering something. “What if someone knew everything the gods knew?” The others looked at me quizzically. “You know someone like that?” Ricky asked. I grimaced. Of course I remembered the insufferably perky little prat that had always been bragging around about her powers. “Yes." I looked over at Revanche. "That tracking thing you gave the others. Could you make one for us?" "Probably." "Who are we going after?" Ricky asked. I smiled slightly. "Stella Michaelson." JESSICA "Watch out!" I looked up from rubix cube I brought for the drive as Jason slammed on the brakes. "Well would you look at that. Everyone's here." said one of the three girls standing in the middle of the road in front of us. I recognized Rena, with her scarlet-streaked black hair and gothic outfit. "And they brought friends." Dark grey eyes and black military fatigues- Max. I concentrated on the shadows around our enemies. They rose, and should have engulfed them, but when the darkness hit the girls dissolved like mist, and reappeared a few feet away. "It's Ricky," Lucky said, "She's doing her illusion thing again." "So how do we tell where they are really?" "I might be able to." Stella said. She blinked hard, and when she opened them again her blue eyes had a slight purplish tint that made me think she was looking into the Duat. She looked confused for a moment, then shrieked and disappeared. "Stella!" "Where'd she go?" Suddenly I saw a burst of orange flame and a different voice crying out down on the road, and my friend reappeared, along with the three anti-Olympians. "There they are!" The girls started to run in the other direction, but Thomas opened a chasm in the ground in front of them. The rest of us got out of the car and surrounded them. "Oh, no..." Ricky muttered. Category:JUSTICE Category:Nickystellar Category:Fan Fiction Category:Jessica Stele Category:Rena Taylor